


Movie Nights

by AvatarQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 1x08, 2x05, 3x10, 4x08, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daisy introducing Phil to car racing movies, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Watching Movies Together, moments post different episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: They had early on established a way to pass their sleepless nights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Four times Daisy and Phil found one another awake late at night and watched a movie together to pass the time.

**1.**

“What are you watching?”

Coulson started, not expecting anyone to be up at this hour.

“Star Wars.” he replied quietly, trying not to wake up anyone. “Did I wake you up? Sorry.”

Skye shook her head and sat down beside him.

“How far in are you?”

“I started with Episode IV. We're halfway through it.” he replied. “Do you want me to start it over?”

“Nah. Fill me in on what happened and then we continue with the movie.”

“OK. Though, you should catch up on it.” he smiled softly.

Skye got comfortable on the couch beside him, leaning close to him to listen, so they wouldn't wake the others on the Bus, as he explained what happened so far.

She didn't tell him she had seen the movies before – too many sleepless and lonely nights in Cloud, she knows. He looked like he needed the distraction.

They do this for a few nights; she wakes and finds him about to watch a movie. They end up watching all six of them.

**2.**

He is standing by the door, not sure if he should get near her or not, not sure if he is welcome to, and watches her watch a movie about car races.

He hears her sigh, reach for the remote and pause the movie, before turning to him.

“You can sit with me, Coulson. I am not mad at you or whatever.” she says softly.

“Maybe you should be.” he replies, as he walks to her. “I should have told you everything from the start.”

“Yes. You should have. But I understand why you didn't, even if I don't agree.”

“Skye...” he sighed.

She smiled a little, patting the space next to her.

He let himself drop next to her, feeling a mixture of relief and guilt.

“You shouldn't have to put up with my insecurities and fears and half-truths.” he sighed.

“I don't. That's why we fought these past few months. Or not talked.”

“I am still sorry for pushing you away.”

“Good. You could have been closer to an answer months ago.” she huffed.

Coulson smiled a little.

“Thank you for not giving up on me.”

“Coulson, never.” she breathed out. “I'd never give up on you.”

He drew her in a tight half-hug, she readily returned.

“What are you watching?” he asked a moment later, not really letting her go.

“The Fast & the Furious.” she grinned. “Wanna start it over? It's close to the end.”

“Is that okay?” he looked down at her.

“Yeah, sure.” she smiled up to him, getting comfortable in his arms.

(They sat down for the seventh once the dust had settled, a way to destract him from his hand and her from her family, her head resting on his shoulder.)

**3.**

He found her waiting for him in the lounge, a movie on the start menu already.

He sat down near her, neither talking.

Daisy hit play and then rearranged herself, and her blanket, he had missed that, to lean comfortably on his shoulder, the blanket over their feet.

He doesn't ask and neither does she, so they stay quiet and watch as Finn and Rey escape Jakku and watch as Darth Vader degrade.1 loses his shit over the loss of an orange round android.

“Finn is so Force sensitive.” Coulson muttered as Maz gave him the lightsaber.

“You think?” Daisy grinned up to him.

They had ended up in a hug, leaning sideways on the couch's arm.

Coulson hummed.

“Yeah. It's pretty obvious. Here, how did he know to lead them in the base so close to Rey when they didn't know where to start looking? And Maz. She is Force sensitive, she would know. She could have given Luke's lightsaber to Han – he was Luke's friend – but he gave it to Finn to give it to Rey. They are both Force sensitive and they will bring down the First Order.” he said, passionatelly. “Moreover, he is definatelly in love with Rey.” he added, under his breath.

“They're, like, perfect.” Daisy smiled.

“Almost.” he smiled.

“Who's completely perfect if not for Finn and Rey?” she frowned up to him.

“You.” he said softly.

Daisy stared up at him.

“ _Phil_...” she breathed out. “I meant, in the movie.”

“I know. But. You are.” he said with conviction. “And I can never amount, especially not after...” he looked away.

“You did what you had to do, Phil. I don't regret you did it. I actually don't care that I wasn't there to see, and one would think you'd want to see the man who kidnapped you twice, threatened you and people you cared for, finally die.”

“Daisy.” he tried to object.

“I only wish you didn't have to bear this burden.”

“I'd rather be me, than anyone else.” he said quickly. “Least of all you.”

Daisy smiled up to him, proud, like he proved her right.

“What?” he breathed out.

“Sometimes I wonder how you are real.” she replied, with that soft smile still in place.

“Me?” he asked incredulous. “ _Me?!_ ”

“My favorite human, too, you are.”

“Master Yoda, humbled by you I am.”

Daisy chuckled, burrying her face in his chest. Phil held her close, trying to stay quiet.

“I'm so glad I met you.” she sighed.

“Me, too.” he squeezed her closer, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I'm glad I was brought back to meet you.”

“You are? A lot of bad things happened to you because of me.”

“Hey. I am alive because of you.”

“And Mack.” she smiled.

“And Mack.” he grinned back at her. “But, the point stands. There are things I wouldn't have survived without you.”

“You'd still have your hand.”

“It's a small price to pay if the alternative was not knowing you.” he said, seriously. “And I know that it took me time to get used to it, but I never thought to regret any of this.”

“It's been a really long time since someone last told me they'd rather lose a limb than not meet me.” Daisy said softly, not looking at him. “Actually, you are the first.”

“Loss of limb or no loss of limb, I'd regret not meeting you, not having you be a part of my everyday life.”

Daisy held on to him tighter.

Then, carefully, sat up a little and looked him in the eyes. Slowly, she leaned closer and pressed her lips to his. Phil sighed, closed his eyes and relaxed, holding her close, kissing back.

“ _Oh._ ” she sighed against his mouth.

**4.**

“Daisy?” he called her after everyone else had left the lounge.

“Yeah?” she looked back at him.

“I was wondering...would you like to watch a movie with me tonight?”

“Sure.” she shrugged. “What have you got in mind?”

Phil smiled and gave her his hand.

Daisy took it, letting him pull her down the hall.

“Where...?”

“There have been a few changes in SHIELD, unfortunately. One of them is the lack of a DVD player in the lounge. But that's alright. I took it.” he grinned.

“ _Coulson_. We need pop-corn and drinks.” she reminded him.

“I got that covered too.” he smiled.

“What have you done with your bunk?” she asked amused.

“Equipped it.” he chuckled.

“By the way, where's my bunk?”

“Right next to mine.” he said. “Or you can say, _my_ bunk is next to yours. I moved mine, not yours.”

“Oh. Right. No more the Director's bunk, huh?”

“Trust me, it's same as the rest of them. Just closer to the office.” he shrugged.

“And slighty apart from the rest.” Daisy added, like the idea was saddening. “It must be lonely, being both close and apart from your team.”

Phil nodded slightly at that.

“It was. For me, at least. Mace seems to take it in stride so far.”

“You like him, don't you?”

“He just wants people to like him.” he shrugged a little.

“You always had a soft spot for hardworking people trying to earn recognision.”

“You reminded me that there is always more than meets the eye to people.”

“Flatterer.” she beamed at him. “So, what are we watching?” she asked, as he let her walk in first.

“It has creatures and magic in it.” he grinned. “You got me into the franchise.”

“What is it?” she asks, sounding excited now.

Phil connects his laptop to the TV and selected the movie.

“Fantastic Beasts and where to find them.” Daisy read out loud, as Phil got the pop corn and soft drinks and rearranged the pillows on his bed. “Is this a new Harry Potter movie?”

“A form of prequel.” he replied, patting the spot next to him.

Daisy took off her jacket and boots and got comfortable next to him. Phil wrapped his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I missed this, too.”

“Me, too.” he sighed.

They wacth the whole thing, huddling on his bed, having moved under the covers halfway through, the pop-corn finished long ago.

“Oh, wow. How did they miss that? It was clear something was up with him throughout the whole movie!” Daisy exclaimed. “And the attacks were happening before Newt arrived to New York! Using him as a scapegoat.” she huffed.

“Jacob and Queenie are such a cute couple.” Coulson sighed.

“You're such a romantic sap, aren't you?” she smiled at him.

He hummed, turning towards her to cup her face.

“Daisy?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah.” she sighed softly, leaning towards him.

In moments, they were kissing, softly, both remembering that night almost a year ago.

“I love you.” he tells her quietly. “So, so much.”

“I know, I know. I love you, too.” she breathed out against his lips. “God, I tried to forget, but you crept up in everything; a corvette on the streets, sweets, a red car grafitti on a wall.”

“You needed space and you needed time and if you ever need to go again, we'll work something out. I only ask you to let me help you.”

“I'm not leaving. You promised me your job and now I have to wait for Mace to step down. If I go, who knows who will be roped into it and do an even more half-assed job about it.”

Phil chuckled quietly, drawing her closer in his arms.

“You think we'll manage to keep ourselves discreet?” he asked a few moments later.

“We'll manage. It's the non-fraternization rule, right?” she sighed against his chest. “Such a stupid rule.”

“I know. I advised against it.” Daisy smirked up at him. “I was thinking about Mack and Elena, Daisy.” he defended himself. “I never let myself think you'd want me like this.”

“Why not, Phil?”

“Because you are perfect. And I am just a human guy.”

“ _My_ human guy.” she said, possessively, tightening her hold on him.

“I see the err of my thinking now, ma'am.” he replied, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Good. You learn quickly.”

“I have a great teacher.” he grinned, kissing her softly.

Daisy hummed in the kiss.

Phil sighed, as their lips parted, and snuggled closer still to her. Daisy smiled.

“Sleep.” she whispered.

“You, too.” he answered softly, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. “You need it more than me.”

“Do you want me to stay and sleep here?”

Phil sighed, squeezing her a little.

“Yes.” he breathed out. “Want to wake up to you. See your face first thing in the morning.” he told her.

Daisy pressed her lips to his temple, listening to his breath even out, as he slowly fell asleep.

With a smile, she closed her eyes and soon drifted to a peacefull sleep.

 


End file.
